Woody
Summary "Yer lookin' fit as a fiddle stranger! What can I do ya for?" - Woody Woody is an NPC that can be found standing in front of a pile of logs, near an unoccupied dock at the lake in The Neighborhood. Woody is one of the first quest givers players will encounter, requesting one of the following tasks: * 10 Pears and 48 Oak Woods * 10 Acorns and 48 Oak Woods * 10 Green Apples and 48 Oak Woods * 5 Apples * 5 Acorns * 64 Oak Woods Once the player acquires these items, they can exchange it for 2 to 4 . They may also redo the quest again after the cooldown resets. Appearance In appearance, Woody wears a pair of black glasses with no lenses, a prestigious school robe, and a pair of black pants. Besides his attire, he has a partially-cut log for a head, with a green leaf attached to the side of his 'ear'. List of Dialogues Variant 1 * "Well howdy there, stranger! The name's Woody!" * "Y'ain't happenin' to be lookin' for some easy work, are ya?" ** Option 1: "...Huh?" *** (Ahem...) S'cuse my language, stranger... *** Many folks 'round here seem to misinterpret my tongue... (...eheheh) *** What I'm tryin' to say is... *** Do ya wanna try your hand at a small job?'' **** Option 1: Sure, I'll help out! ***** Yippie! ***** Thanks, stranger! I figured I could count on ya! ***** 'So let's see... we can prolly start ya off with somethin' simple.'' ***** 'Could ya fetch me (quest items)?'' ****** Option 1: I'm on it! ******* (dialog ends here) ****** Option 2: Uhhhh, how? ******* '(quest items) drops from trees!'' ******* 'All ya gotta do is walk up to a tree...'' ******* And give it a good '''WHACK!' **** Option 2: ''Sorry, I'll pass... **** Aw, shucks..." **** ''Well, I'll still be here if ya change yer mind! ** Option 2: "I sure am!" *** YIPPIE! *** Thanks, stranger! I figured I could count on ya! *** So let's see... we can prolly start ya off with somethin' simple. *** Could ya fetch me (quest items)? **** Option 1: I'm on it! **** (dialog ends here) **** Option 2: Uhhhh, how?" **** ''(quest items) drops from trees! **** All ya gotta do is walk up to a tree... **** And give it a good '''WHACK!' ** Option 3: "Nope, sorry!" *** "Aw, shucks..." ***"Well, I'll still be here if ya change yer mind!" Variant 2 * "Well, howdy doo! Welcome back, stranger!" // "Yer lookin' fit as a fiddle stranger! What can I do ya for?" * "What can I do ya for?" ** Option 1: "I wanna work!" *** -Dialog ends here- ** Option 2: "How's life?" *** Variant 1: **** "Are ya' down to play two truths, one lie?" ***** Option 1: "Sure!" ****** "Alright! I'll tell ya' three things about me, and you have to guess which one is the ''lie!" ****** "Ok, I'll start..." ****** "I'm technically immortal." ****** "And my glasses, they're totally fake." ****** "And finally, even though I might look smart... I can't read." ****** "So, did ya' figure it out? What's the lie?" ******* Option 1: "I'm immortal." ******** "Nope, sorry stranger. That's not a lie at all!" ******** "Truth is, being part tree myself, I'll still be kickin' when your grandkids are havin' grandkids!" ******* Option 2: "My glasses are fake." ******** "Naw, sorry stranger." ******** "Sadly, this is the truth..." ******** "I can't afford myself a pair of real lenses..." ******** "...so I just squint through the rims and hope for the best!" ******* Option 3: "I can't read." ******** "Bingo!" ******** "Ya' got it, stranger!" ******** "Of course I can read! I'm one of the smartest folks in this darn town!" ******** "I went to one of the most prestigious schools in the whole world, dangnabbit!" ******** "I even studied alongside the Moon's daughter!" ***** Option 2: "Sounds boring..." ****** "Aw! You're boring, stranger!" *** Variant 2: **** "Hey, do ya' happen to have a favorite fruit?" ***** Option 1: "Apples!" ****** "You too!?" ****** "I thought I was the only one!" ****** "I love bitin' into one and hearin' that famous crunch they like to make!" ***** Option 2: "Oranges!" ****** "Bleck!" ****** "Just a bit too mushy for me, stranger..." ****** "...It's like squishin' a lil' roach in my mouth... (oh gosh please no)" ***** Option 3: "Bananas!" ****** "Ehhhhhh..." ****** "They're okay..." ****** "Bit too soft for my likin', but I don't think I'd turn one down." ***** Option 4: "Peaches!" ****** "Ehhhhhh..." ****** "They're okay..." ****** "Bit too soft for my likin', but I don't think I'd turn one down." *** Variant 3: **** "I'd like to say that I've got a burnin' flame in my heart!" **** "...but truth is, fire scares the livin' twigs outta me!" *** Variant 4: **** "Bit of advice, pal..." **** "Always keep an eye on them city folk tryna' swing at ya' with an axe!" **** "Maybe it's just me, but I feel like the people 'round here have gotten just a bit more violent..." *** Variant 5: **** "Whoa nelly!" **** "Don't think that I don't see what yer up to!" **** 'Haven't ya' ever been told that it's darn rude to count a tree's rings?" ** Option 3: "Nevermind, bye." *** "Alrighty, see ya 'round!" Trivia * Woody mentions an NPC, Roxie, a character not introduced to the game yet. Based off on some of his dialogues, it is likely that Roxie will have some sort of affiliations with rocks. * Woody mentions going to a prestigious school with a character referred to as the "Moon's daughter". * Woody's favorite fruit is apples. * Woody's quest used to reward the player with 100 upon completion, sometimes requesting around 10 items that would've gave more coins if sold. Category:NPCs Category:Quest Givers